Chocolate Love
by Yukari Mirai
Summary: Hinata itu Putri Tidur, Sasuke adalah Pangerannya, dan Coklat itu adalah obat bagi Si Putri Tidur. Di pagi hari perjuangan Sasuke membangunkan Putri Tidurnya yang sangat susah meninggalkan ranjang./Dedicated for#14SHKE


**Chocolate Love**

 **~14SHKE~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang sudah menjadi Uchiha Hinata itu masih terbuai di alam mimpi. Sudah dua minggu setelah mereka menikah, tetapi selama itu pula harus Sasuke yang membangunkan Istri tercinta. Mungkin, persahabatan yang dari kecil mereka bangun membuat Istrinya itu merasa tidak sungkan kepadanya.

Ingin sekali ketika Sasuke membuka mata, Istrinya itu sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaannya, memberi kecupan selamat pagi, serta menyiapkan berbagai keperluannya untuk bekerja. Saat dia bercerita tentang sikap manja dan kekanakan Hinata masih belum berubah kepada Mama Mikoto, sang Mama hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa setiap perempuan akan berubah dengan sendirinya.

Tapi entah kenapa walaupun Hinata bersikap demikian, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa marah kepada wanita itu. Setiap pagi dia lewati dengan membangunkan Istrinya yang sulit sekali untuk meninggalkan ranjang mereka. Seperti kali ini, dia mengguncangkan tubuh wanita itu dengan pelan, tetapi tetap tidak ada respon yang dia dapati.

Selama dua minggu ini Uchiha Sasuke harus memikirkan berbagai cara utuk membangunkan Hinata, mengingat cara yang sebelumnya dia pakai tidak efektif untuk digunakan kembali.

"Hmmm..." Hinata mengguman pelan dan membalikkan posisinya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi yang tadi dia ambil. Membelakangi Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah kiri.

Tidak menyerah begitu saja, Si Bungsu Uchiha berjalan mendekati jendela besar di kamar mereka. Membuka gorden putih melati itu, sehingga sinar matahari tembus masuk melalui kaca bening, membuat silau pemandangan dan sedikit menambahkan suhu panas di kamar mereka. Sepertinya cara ini sedikit berdampak kepada "Putri Tidurnya" ketika melihat Hinata sedikit menggeliat dengan mengguman pelan.

Merasa silau dengan sinar matahari, Hinata bangun dari posisinya dan membuka mata dengan perlahan, samar-samar menerima berkas-berkas cahaya. Setelah mata pucat itu terbuka seluruhnya, dia menemukan suaminya yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela besar asal masuknya cahaya matahari.

"Aku masih mengantuk Sas." Hinata mengeluarkan keluhannya kepada Uchiha itu, dia tahu pasti suaminya membuka gorden dengan sengaja untuk membangunkannya. Hinata Menggembungkan pipinya dengan membuat ekspresi kesal, tetapi tetap terlihat imut di mata Sasuke.

"Tetapi kamu harus menjalani peranmu dengan baik Nyonya Uchiha." Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping sang Istri dan mengecup dahi Hinata dengan singkat.

" _Good morning Baby._ " Sasuke mengelus rambut panjang Hinata. Ternyata benar kata orang, wanita itu akan semakin cantik ketika bangun tidur. Walaupun Hinatanya akan tetap cantik kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang meberikan sapaan serta kecupan selamat pagi, Hinata hanya membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan anggukan singkat tanpa suara. Rasa kantuknya masih menguasai, membuat wanita berusia 25 tahun itu kembali menyembunyikan manik indahnya walaupun masih mempertahankan posisi duduknya.

Sasuke yang melihat Istrinya kembali menutup mata tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang, menurutnya dia yakin pasti idenya kali ini akan membuat Hinata sadar sepenuhnya.

Tak membuang waktu, Uchiha Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur rumah mereka yang baru di tempati seminggu ini, karena selama tiga hari Sasuke dan Hinata menginap di kediaman Uchiha dan sisanya mereka habiskan di kediaman Hyuuga.

Sasuke membuka kulkas dua pintu yang ada di dapur dan mengambil coklat yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam sana. Kemarin salah satu rekan bisnisnya memberikan oleh-oleh berupa bingkisan besar yang hanya berisi coklat. Sasuke menerima dengan senyuman, tetapi sampai di rumah dia mengeluh mau diapakan coklat sebanyak itu, lagipula dia tidak suka makanan manis.

Sedangkan Hinata malah bersorak senang ketika mendapati sang suami pulang membawa bingkisan coklat yang besar. Tapi, siapa sangka barang yang tadinya Sasuke benci itu kini yang akan membantunya membangunkan Hinata.

Sasuke membawa satu kepingan coklat berbentuk persegi panjang ke kamarnya. Masih mendapati Hinata yang terduduk dengan memejamkan mata. Setelah sampai tepat di samping Hinata Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, membuka bungkus coklat itu dan menggigit kepingan coklat yang tadi dia bawa.

Hinata mengintip sedikit dari celah kelopak matanya, mengintip apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat mendengar suara lirih patahan coklat. Saat tahu bahwa Sasuke yang sedang memakan coklat Hinata kembali memejamkan mata. Namun, dia kaget saat ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, memaksa untuk memperlihatkan manik indahnya.

Dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menempelkan bibirnya, pria itu memaksa Hinata untuk membuka bibir mungilnya, Hinata yang tahu keinginan sang suami akhirnya memberi akses untuk Sasuke menjelajah masuk. Tapi setelah memberi jalan masuk lidah lunak itu, Hinata harus kembali terkejut ketika dia merasakan cairan manis yang melumer di dalam mulutnya. Rasa manis yang Hinata selalu suka.

Tapi ada beberapa yang mengalir keluar melalui sudut mulutnya ketika tidak mampu ditampung oleh bibir kecilnya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membuat Hinata menunduk malu.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Istrinya melihat bagaimana rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik itu, jangan lupakan pula ada bekas coklat di sudut bibir itu.

"Heh, ternyata coklat adalah obat yang manjur untuk 'Putri Tidurku'." Hinata malu ketika dia harus megakui bahwa 'cara' yang tadi digunakan Sasuke memang ampuh untuk membangunkannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya setiap hari." Hinata terkejut mendengar pengakuan suaminya, dengan segera dia mencubit lengan Sasuke itu yang berhasil menggodanya di pagi hari.

"C-c-coba saja kalau b-berani!" Hinata melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tertawa puas saat melihatnya berhasil termakan godaan suaminya itu.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, ditemani sinar matahari ceria dan angin musim semi yang menerbangkan sakura, Uchiha Sasuke selalu mengawali harinya dengan membangunkan "Putri Tidurnya".

Uchiha Hinata

.

.

.

* * *

END

A/N: Hai minna XD ini adalah kali pertama saya mengikuti event SasuHina semoga suka ya, saya sebenarnya malu banget saat membuat scene ciuman mereka. Habisnya ide ini langsung muncul di kepala. Dan karena masih newbie saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan#Bungkuk144Derajat. Dan judul fic yang saya ambil adalah judul lagu dari SNSD.

Terima kasih buat reader semua yang sudah mau mampir. Bye~ #KissByeKeKamera


End file.
